star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Warrior
''Home'''' > Classes > Jedi Knight > Archetype: Sith Warrior'' A Sith Warrior is the dark parallel to the Jedi Knight, trained by the Sith Order. Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Deception (Cha), Endurance (Con), Engineering (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Lore (Int), Knowledge Tactics (Int), Knowledge Force (Int), Perception (Wis), Pilot (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Use Computer (Int) Dark Rage This ability replaces Challenge. A Sith Warrior calls upon thier own rage to fuel their combat power. They gain a number of temporary hit points equal to their level plus their constitution modifier and enter a state of pure rage that lasts for three rounds. While Dark Raging, a Sith Warrior gains a +2 Force bonus to melee damage rolls. This bonus increases by 1 for every four levels you gain thereafter (+3 at 5th level, +4 at 9th level, +5 at 13th level, and +6 at 17th level). While Dark Raging, they take a -1 penalty to Defense and they cannot use actions that require concentration unless that ability states otherwise. After they’ve stopped raging, they lose any remaining temporary hit points from using Dark Rage, and they cannot use Dark Rage again for 1 round. They also become fatigued for 1 round. They cannot voluntarily stop raging. If they stop raging before the usual duration expires, they are fatigued and can’t Dark Rage again until after the end of their next turn. Dark Force Pool At 1st level, a Sith Warrior gains a reservoir of Force energy that they can draw upon to fuel their force powers, enhance their attacks, increase their mobility, and defense. This Dark Force Pool has a number of power points equal to half their level + their wisdom modifier (minimum 1). The Dark Force Pool replenishes each morning after the Sith meditates for 10 minutes. The Sith Warrior has access to the following Powers: * Burst of Speed: A Sith Warrior can spend a power point to gain 20-feet to their movement speed for one round. In addition, they gain a +10 bonus on acrobatics checks made to jump. This ability can be used as a swift action. This is a control-type ability. * Brutality: A Sith Warrior can spend a power point to add an amount of damage equal to their level on a successful critical hit. This damage is not multiplied with the rest of the crit, but added after the multiplier as bonus Force damage. This is an Alter-type ability. * Marauder’s Strike: A Sith Warrior can spend a Sith Point to make one additional attack at their highest attack bonus when using the Full Attack Action to make multiple attacks. You can spend this point at any time during the full attack, doing so does not use an action. This is a Control-type ability. * Marauder’s Pull: A Sith Warrior can spend a power point to make moving away from them more difficult. A Sith Warrior then makes all terrain adjacent to them cost 2x normal movement for a number of rounds equal to their charisma modifier (minimum 1 round). This is an Alter-type, Telekinetic ability. Alternatively, these Sith Points can be used to power Force Feats in place of a Force Point. If you have another class that grants a Jedi Force Pool or Sith Force Pool, these points do not stack. Instead, add your total levels from classes that grant a Jedi or Sith Force Pools in order to determine your total number of Force Pool Points.